


Flowers

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [31]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ink has a weird dream about flowers that seem to call to him.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Flowers

Ink wanders through the field of flowers, so many colours, shapes and sizes; all seemingly calling his name- the flowers whisper gently to him, promising him the love he wanted.

Pushing through the flowers that spoke lovingly to him, he came to a clear field and walks towards the centre. Glancing around he sees that this field is surrounded by the flowers, that now seemed to be dancing.

As he went along he stares up to the heavens and sees a broken planet with several moons and little rocks surrounding it; all these moons and rocks seemed very colourful and somehow he knew that were more flowers on them.

But he was on the main moon.

Ink did not know the reason for this, he this knew.

In the very centre was more flowers growing outwards. They had tall stems and large flowers heads- these flowers were not like the rest, they seemed alien compared to the rest.

The stems were a lovely shade of light blue, and the flower heads were three different colours; red, yellow and black. In the middle of the flowers, some thin string-like stamen float upwards as if reaching for the stars.

Hurries over Ink pushes back the stems and climbs through the close-knit flowers.

The flowers seemed to go one forever- they seemed to be closing in on him, yet they were not hurting him. It felt like a lover's embrace.

So he stops, smiling he closes his sockets and let the flowers wrap around his bones; those strange strings began encircling every one of his bones.

Ink loved it.

... Something touches his hand and opening his orbits he sees a skeleton hand of three different colours coming out of the stems and strings, reaching for him- it was beautiful, with strange flickerings.

Ink moves away but only so he could take hold of that hand.

"*ink." A strange voice calls.

Ink blinks and sat up in bed, he gazes around in confused almost like someone should be there with him.

It was not the first time he dreamt of flowers. But it was the first time he saw the hand in his dream, and the strange blue flowers.

Glancing down he sees that he was only half undressed for bed, he had been so tired the night before he just for out of his shoes, jacket that was normally around his middle, his brown scarf, his vial belt sash and his dark blue scarf which he always wore under his sash and was tied at the hip.

Ink looks to the bed of the bed, his sash and scarves could be seen- he then crawls to the end of the bed and grabs the blue scarf holding it to his face he breaths inwards. A scent of flowers washes over him.

Ink did not remember where he has gotten the blue scarf from but he loved it and treated it with as much care as his vials.

Taking it away he tosses one end of his shoulder and let it drop to the bottom of his back where he grabs it; then he brings the other end that was around his front and joined it to one at the back.

Once on, he grabs his belt sash and did the same thing- he adjusted it so that the blue was showing.

Then he goes for his own brown scarf and carefully wraps it around his neck. He reaches for his jacket and pulls it behind his rear, then ties the sleeves in front.

Grinning boldly he touches the blue scarf under the sash. Then he grabs his brown scarf's end and brings it up to read some of the contains.

He had written before about the flower dreams. He has asked Dream about it, who looked into his dreams and found the field of flowers but could not translate it for him. Then said something that confused Ink.

"*It feels almost like a memory." Dream had said looking very worried, "Perhaps it is best left forgotten. There is something painful towards the end that your mind has blocked."

Ink glances down at his left hand- on his pinky was a blue string wrapped around it, it pulses with unfamiliar magic. Like with the dream, he went to others to ask if they knew anything about this.

No one knew of the string... which was blue and looked like the flowers.

Ink frowns deeply, wondering if this was what was causing the dreams. A thought of cutting it off appears in his mind, but for some reason, he did not like that idea at all.

With a shrug Ink quickly pulls on his shoes and he was dressed for the day. The artist could only hope he would find the answers he was looking for about the strange flowers.


End file.
